


Am I under arrest?

by reishicolleen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Finally finished this lol, Fluff and Smut, Het, I blame Jumin wearing a police uniform, I'M JUST, PWP without Porn, Roleplay, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Yeah basically that's it, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reishicolleen/pseuds/reishicolleen
Summary: Jumin dresses up as an officer for a new C&R project.The couple takes advantage of the situation





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr fanart by rinmidori.
> 
> http://rinmidori147.tumblr.com/post/155506681795/exams-finally-over-heres-the-second-one-in
> 
> This is basically the first time I've written het smut so I am sorry if it sucks.  
> Unbeta-ed for now. Will edit once beta is done.  
> I seriously seriously blame Jumin wearing the uniform good god.

MC walked into the room and was surprised to find Jumin wearing an officer uniform. Her lover who never usually wears anything outside his three-piece suits and designer clothing, was currently wearing a regular police uniform.

Wow he makes it look so hot. She found herself thinking.

MC quickly shook her head and willed the thoughts away as she walked towards them. Despite looking good in his current outfit, Jumin looked annoyed. Jaehee was explaining something to him from her clipboard.

"Hi Jaehee. Hello Officer Han" she greeted, smiling. Jaehee instantly smiled back. "What's going on?" she couldn't help but be curious. It wasn't everyday Jumin actually agrees to do something like this.

"It's a new project for C&R" Jaehee explained. "We are promoting safety and wellness and Chairman Han has agreed that Mr. Han should be the one to actively participate in the cf"

Oh, so that's why Jumin was looking so grumpy.

"It looks good on you" She told Jumin honestly. "I'd definitely would want to get arrested if Officer Han was my arresting officer" she added, staring at him directly.

Jumin's deep gray eyes darkened a little at her words. "Now, is that a confession?" he asked softly. "I should bring you in for questioning, young lady"

Jaehee cleared her throat "So you don't have any problems getting into the role anymore, Mr. Han? We should proceed to location"

MC smiled, and Jumin knew he had no choice. Reluctantly he agreed. His ears did perk up when he heard MC was coming along with them tho.

"I wouldn't want to miss seeing officer han in action" she winked at Jumin.

"You are beginning to sound like a person of interest, lady"

"Oh, then are you interested in me, Mr. Han?"

"Seducing a police officer,..is a crime" Jumin said

"Are you feeling seduced yet?"

Again, Jaehee had to clear her throat. "Please save the roleplay for after work. Mr. Han, we should really get going. You get ready too MC"

Jumin frowned, seemingly about to protest. But MC smiled brightly, nodding. "Okay!" she turned to Jumin. "Sorry officer, looks like you've got no evidence"

Jumin clicked his tongue, but a knowing smirk dawned on those sculptured lips. "Very well, but I will eventually find some and when I do, you can be assured you will be punished"

"I look forward to it, Officer Han"

Two can play at that game, MC...

JUMINHANJUMINHANJUMINHANJUMINHANJUMINHAN

Jumin Han was a man that oozed authority. He didn't even need a real officer directing his parts in the cf, he always knew what he had to do. The staff looked impressed and even Jaehee had to smile in relief when she didn't need to look after her boss too much. MC beamed proudly from the sidelines.

Tho if there was one thing making her frown, it was the ladies obviously staring at Jumin. The coordinoonas and even the lady officers involved in the shooting all seemed smitten with Jumin. She knew it couldn't be helped...Jumin does look exceptionally good. And with him so immersed in his role, there was no way the rest would be able to keep their eyes away.

She felt a little pang of jealousy.

That officer was hers.

"Good Job in the first half of the cf, Mr. Han" Jaehee handed Jumin a bottle of water as the CEO made his way to their tent, the director declaring a 30 minute break so he could look through what they have so far. "I am sure this project would be successful"

"It should" Jumin replied. He looked around, realizing MC wasn't in the tent to greet him. "Jaehee, where is MC?"

"She was here a moment ago" Jaehee looked a little surprised too. "I'll look for her"

"No need" Jumin stood up. "Stay here. I will find her"

Jaehee did look a little unsure, but words from her boss was something she cannot go against. "Very well...Mr. Han" she said as Jumin slipped out the tent.

The dark haired CEO looked around, ignoring the calls of the women staff who have obviously been trying to get his attention. they were all promptly igumin only had eyes for one woman.

Where is MC?

"Officer Han...I've been observing you" Jumin stopped in his tracks. "My, My...all the women just can't get enough of you can they?" he turned just as MC appeared right behind him.

"Are you jealous, little lady?" she did sound a little upset, but they both knew there is no need to feel as such. "Ah, perhaps you have fallen for this officer" he turned and lifted her chin with his fingers, smiling.

MC rolled her eyes, but smiled back. There were no actual words exchanged, but the matter was instantly settled and she felt a little silly for actually feeling jealous over something so simple. "Officer Han, you haven't charged me with a crime just yet"

"You just really want me to arrest you, don't you?" Jumin whispered as he towered above her. Intimidating...hot and hers.

"Well, it would be a shame if you don't even get to use your cuffs even just once..."she whispered back. "But officer, you can't arrest me...I'm an innocent citizen"

Jumin chuckled at that, leaning close. "for now" he agreed. But by the end of the day, he swore she would be no more. "Soon enough, I will charge and punish you...my dear lady" his eyes held promise and so much more.

MC actually felt a bit nervous at that. She only meant to tease him, but Jumin roleplaying as an officer with her was so damn hot and such a turn on she couldn't stop.

Jumin looked he wanted to do something more, but there was a call and Jaehee approached them, saying it was already time for the second and last part of their cf. The CEO grumbled but went along. MC chuckled as she walked beside him.

Well...I'm going to be punished anyways later...right?

Might as well give Officer Han something he could arrest me for then.

JUMINHANJUMINHANJUMINHANJUMINHANJUMINHAN

The journey back to the penthouse was silent. Jaehee was dropped by her apartment earlier and now it was only the two of them (not counting the reliable driver kim driving the car). MC kept her eyes on her lap, a bit uneasy. Jumin hasn't really said anything since they finished the shooting.

Is he mad? She couldn't help but think maybe she did go over the line a bit at distracting him during the latter part of his cf. Even if the director never really shouted at him for that one time he lost balance when she teased him again. Okay maybe she did get carried away... MC bit her lower lip. She needed to apologize properly.

Jumin had already brushed off Jaehee when she told him he could change back to his original clothing after the shoot, so she was sure he was really upset.

"We're here, Mr. Han" MC almost jumped from her seat at driver Kim's announcement. Jumin simply nodded, acknowledging his words as the man opened the door for them. Jumin dismissed him after that, leading the way to the lifts. MC followed him silently.

As soon as they reachede top floor and the entrance to the penthouse closing, there was a sudden rush of movement. And before MC could even blink she found herself pressed against the door. Non-dominant arm locked behind her in a hold.

What on earth?

She gasped, suddenly unsure what was happening. She tried to get free. The hold, while not exactly painful, wasn't at all comfortable either. She tried to face Jumin "J-Jumin? What are you---?"

"Oh?" Jumin was right behind her. He was talking from right behind her right ear. "Who said you can call me by my name...That's Officer Han to you, kitten"

....what?

MC's mind reeled. So Jumin wasn't mad at her? And he's still into his role as a police officer?

A sudden nip at her earlobe made MC yelp, her face instantly flushed. "Not so feisty when I have you in my grasp huh..." he smirked.

The young woman found herself huffing. So that means she didn't really have anything to worry about. While again totally embarassed at herself jumping to conclusions, this also means she get to continue her little play with Jumin.

"This is harrassment Officer, I haven't done anything wrong" she tried, blinking innocently at the uniformed man, but Jumin did not move.

"You're not getting away this time...I have you red-handed"

That left her curious. "Do pray tell Officer, what are my charges?" she asked. At that, he pressed even closer, that his chest and her back was touching. MC's breath hitched a little.

His tone was low and dangerous when he whispered. "I told you before, its a crime to seduce a police officer" she tilted her head, confused. But Jumin slowly took her hand and guided it to his body.

Then all the way down to his crotch.

MC gulped.

Oh God.

He was already so hard.

Fuck.

"You know what this means?" he asked.

"I..."

Before she could actually say anything, MC found her wrist bound together with the...handcuffs? "You're under arrest"

Well, that was such a corny line...but damn it sounded so hot coming from Jumin's lips. She resisted the urge to giggle, keeping up with their little play. "Oh so what happens now, Officer?"

"Naturally" Jumin loosened his tie, as MC tried to find a place to 'escape' to. "You have to be punished"

His words sent shivers down her body. Fucking Jumin and his ability to turn her on with just the way he speaks. He advanced on her slowly, like a prey looking at its first meal of the day.

"Nowhere to run now..." he chuckled amusedly, pushing her gently. Wide-eyed, MC toppled unto the waiting bed. Jumin followed instantly, hovering on top of her. "You're finally mine"

"Ju---mnh!" Jumin cuts her off with a rough kiss, wasting no time in thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. She instantly mewled, kissing back. His tongue explored her mouth hungrily, teasing her own while his fingers easily unbuttoning her blouse top and sliding it down her shoulders. "Nnh..." he trailed small bites and kisses down her neck, arousing her more and more.  
"Hyah~!" Jumin makes quick work of her bra, the piece of pink lace found its way to the floor. "Jumin!" She gasped as the man sucked on her right nipple and playing with the other. She writhed beneath him, unsure how to react properly until now.

God...!!

No matter how many times they've done this, she was always weak against Jumin's minstration.

Especially his sinful tongue...!!

"Ah...Jumin...No...don't suck...too much...aahn" she could feel him smirk against her skin, and if she wasn't handcuffed and currently completely under his mercy she would have smacked him.

Instead all she could do was whimper as he continued to suck and nip, until he finally decided to have mercy on her breasts.Then he was trailing his way down to her navel. Her skirt was soon next to her bra on the floor. MC froze slightly.

His face was right in front of her womanhood.

Out of embarassement she tried to clamp her legs shut, but Jumin stopped her. "J-Jumin!"

"Don't hide from me baby" he said, eyes dripping with lust. "Never hide your beauty from me.."

Her face went even more red with his words. "Jumin..."

He played with her clit through her lace panties, rolling it between his index finger and thumb until she was wet. MC panted heavily as she moaned. Jumin could feel his own erection screaming to be freed from restraints. "Ah..Haah.."

"MC..." he grunted. She moved this time, surprising him as he pushed him back and straddled him. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons on his uniform, trying to get them open. He smiled, helping her with the task. "Eager for me baby?"

She flushed even more. "Just making things a little fair" she huffed. "I'm almost naked and you're still fully clothed, Officer" her fingers trailed the badge on the uniform he was wearing teasingly.

"That does seem unfair now doesn't it?" he agreed, popping the final button free and letting his chest be exposed. MC stared "That better, kitten?"

"Uhm...yeah" she nodded, refusing to stare too long at his well sculptured chest.

Holy...!! Why does he have to look so good!?

She swore Jumin Han was sin personified.

Jumin chuckled at the look on her face though, lifting her chin so he could stare into her eyes. "Like what you see?" he teased, then he was kissing her again. His hands once again guiding hers to his cock.

It was still inside his pants but good lord...!!

She palmed his erection through fabric, feeling herself get more aroused as Jumin groaned sexily.

"Jumin..."

They worked together on freeing his shaft. MC gulped and felt herself become hotter. His member was so hard and red, she unconsciously licked her lips in anticipation. Jumin noticed this, but before she could work on relieving him, she was pushed back down on the bed, the dark haired man buried his face in her panties.

She nearly bucked off the bed. "Hyaah~!! What in the---Jumin!!" she cried, moaning and screaming when his tongue suddenly licked the lace of her garment, tasting her juices that drenched the material. "No...no...stop...that's dirty....ughnn..." the cuffs prevented her from moving her arms too much, and she groaned as he continued doing dirty things. "Ngh...dirty...ahh...please...Jumin...Nooo..."

"There is no part of you that's dirty, my precious kitten...you know that" and he just had to prove his point by pulling off her underwear and thrusting his tongue deep inside her hole.

MC moaned loudly. His tongue stretching her in sinful ways. "Oohhh..." she whined and she squirmed, panting his name breathlessly. Heat pooled in her stomach.

"Jumin! Stop--ahh---teasing!! Nnngh!"

He looked up from his position, and fucking hell if that doesn't look hotter than it already is. He hummed. "Want me already baby?"

"Yes!" she exhaled "I want you...Jumin, please"

"I love it when you beg for me" he whispered hotly, moving up and discarding her last bit of clothing to position himself between her legs. "I'm here, MC..." Slowly he eased himself in. MC gripped the sheets as the familiar feeling of being stretched filled her.

"Aah...Aah..."

"Ngh!"

Fuck.

She tossed her head back when Jumin was finally fully sheated in. He paused for a bit, letting her catch her breath. But she shook her head, edging him on "M-Move Jumin..." she whispered, cupping his cheeks. Beads of sweat stood on forehead and it sort of made her proud she can cause him to look that way.

Only her.

The CEO did not need to be told twice.

"Ahh!!"

The whole room was filled with the sound of pleasured cries and skin slapping against skin as Jumin slammed deep inside. MC writhed in pleasure, unable to utter coherent words everytime Jumin hits that spot inside her.

Oh God...

"MC..." he groaned, low and hot. He leaned in and ravished her lips again, their tongues savoring each other's taste. She had her arms around her neck, completely ignoring the sting caused by the cuffs now, drowning more and more in the swirl of emotions caused by her lover.

"God...you're so beautiful... And all mine" she shivered at the possessiveness of his tone. But she loved it.

She fucking loved that she belonged to Jumin Han.

And of course, he belonged to her.

"All yours" she agreed.

JumIn smirked, changing the angle of his thrust and causing that coil in her stomach to tigthen further. "Ahn! Jumin!" she gasped, holding on as he drove into her pussy with renewed vigor.

The pleasure robbed her of her capacity to think coherently.

All she could feel was Jumin's cock. Hard and pulsating. Deep inside her. Their body fluids mixing together.

The thoughts sent her faster and faster closer to the edge.

"Haah...Aahh..."

Jumin's thrust turned erratic, a tell-tale sign that the man was also reaching his peak. She wrapped her legs around his waist, encouraging him. "MC..." he whispered warningly.

"Nnh..." her brown orbs met his piercing gaze. "I want you to cum inside me Jumin..." the man hissed breathlessly. Her words were all he needed to hear. "Please..."

Jumin soon reduced her to nothing more than pants and aroused whimpers, her whole being begging for that sweet bliss of release.

"Jumin!" she cried out.

"!!!" Jumin shivered as he reached his climax. He uttered her name as shot his load deep, loving the way her face was flushed, the way her body was drenched in sweat...the way she smelled like his semen.

MC blinked as she rode down her own high. She found Jumin frowning as he suddenly realized she was still handcuffed and was starting to bruise. He instantly took them off and was about to say something but she placed a finger on those lips to stop him from saying anything.

"Does that mean I wasn't guilty after all, Officer Han?" she chuckled.

"I can't be certain with a single interrogation now, can I?"

"J-Jumin?"

She just meant to tease him, not get him to go another round!

"That's Officer Han to you, Baby"

MC gulped.

Can't say she didn't want it though.

She did.

She loved it.

"Yes, Officer"

**Author's Note:**

> ....feedbacks are appreciated. :)


End file.
